sentimientos a la luz
by iniki
Summary: Shaoran le pide ayuda a Tomoyo para poder definir sus sentimientos, pero lo que el no se espera es que en la casa de tomoyo encuentra mas que una ayuda


DESCLAIMER: los personajes de sakura card captors no me pertenecen, son de las chicas de CLAMP

CAPITOLU 1.

Daidouji-Hablo un chico de ojos color miel, con su cabello un poco revuelto, el se daba a conocer por su carácter aveces pareciera que esta de mal humor, pero en realidad era un chico muy tímido cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos.

Dime Li-Contesto una chica de hermosos ojos amatistas y al contrario de Shaoran ella siempre era muy alegre, además ella siempre dice lo que piensa, nunca se guarda nada y no era para nada tímida, o al menos eso parecía.

Bueno yo...yo necesito que me ayudes-Dijo el chico.

Claro! con que te puedo ayudar Li?-Sonrió ella.

Emm... prefiero no hablar de eso ahora, nos podemos ver en la tarde?

Por supuesto ven a mi casa en la tarde después de la 6, a esa hora termino mi clase de ingles-Dijo ella emocionada.

Esta bien a esa hora estaré en tu casa-Confirmo Shaoran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo al llegar a su casa después de sus clases de ingles fue directamente a su habitación.

No puedo creer que venga Li a mi casa, que emoción el siempre me a gustado desde que llego de Hong Kong, pero es una lastima que el no se fije en mi y si en Sakura mi mejor amiga-Decía ella cambiando de alegre a triste-Tengo que escribir en mi diario que Li viene para acá-Tomoyo abrió un cajón en donde estaba su diario, se acomodo en su cama y comenzó a escribir.

_Querido diario: _

_Hoy va a venir mi querido Shaoran a mi casa, parece que tiene problemas con algo pues me pidió mi ayuda, solo espero y que cuando venga no comience a hablarme de Sakura, pues siempre que estamos solos me habla de ella, y la verdad es que cuando hace eso me destroza el corazón pero saco fuerzas de donde sea en ese momento para no ponerme a llorar y decirle que yo lo amo, yo se que Sakura es mi mejor amiga pero yo no le pedí a mi corazón que dejara entrar a Shaoran, pero yo se que el nunca se va a fijar en mi, y tiene razón pues Sakura es mas linda que yo, solo espero que ella se de cuenta de que tiene a alguien que la ama, lo tiene a el a quien yo quisiera tener pero no puedo, solo espero y que cuando estén juntos sean muy felices, pues son las dos personas que quiero mucho, hay pero que tonta de nuevo estoy escribiendo y llorando como siempre lo hago cuando escribo de el. Siempre te cuento mis tristezas , espero algún día de estos contarte algo mas alegre._

_Se despide tu amiga:_

_TOMOYO DAIDOUJI_

Tomoyo acabo de escribir en su diario con lagrimas en los ojos, unos segundos después escucho el timbre de la puerta.

No puede ser ya llego Li-Dijo ella levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño para mojarse la cara, se miro en el espejo-Dios me veo fatal-Dijo arreglándose un poco el cabello, como ella se levanto muy rápido al escuchar el timbre no recordó que el diario estaba sobre la cama y aun estaba abierto en la pagina que había escrito.

Cuando ella salio del baño tocaron la puerta de su habitación-Pase-Dijo ella, la puerta se abrió y se dejaron ver unos ojos color miel.

Buenas tardes Daidouji-Saludo el chico.

Hola Li siéntate-Dijo ella haciendo una seña para que se sentara a un lado de ella-Bueno ahora si dime en que te puedo ayudar?-Pregunto intrigada Tomoyo.

Lo que pasa es... es que...estoy confundido-Dijo el nervioso, Tomoyo solo levanto una ceja-Son...son mis sentimientos hacia Sakura-Shaoran estaba todo rojo y con la mirada hacia otra parte que no fuera Tomoyo.

Oh ya veo-Dijo ella decepcionada-"me lo tuve que haber imaginado"-Penso ella-Y que te esta confundiendo?-Pregunto ella.

Últimamente-Comenzó a decir Shaoran-Me eh fijado en una chica que no es Sakura-Dijo el avergonzado.

Y quien es?-Pregunto algo temerosa por la respuesta que le daría el chico.

Lo siento Daidouji pero no te lo puedo decir-Dijo aun mas rojo-Solo te puedo decir que ella es muy bonita y muy inteligente, ella solo es mi amiga, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle si ya tiene a una persona especial para ella.

Tomoyo no sabia que decir, se sentía muy mal de repente tenia ganas de llorar.

Daidouji te sientes bien? Estas muy pálida-El estaba preocupado por la apariencia que tenia Tomoyo.

Si...si estoy bien solo estoy un poco mareada necesito tomar aire fresco, tu sigue ahí, voy al jardín en 5 minutos regreso-Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Si quieres te acompaño..

No!-Interrumpió ella-No esta bien, puedo ir yo sola.

Tomoyo salio de la habitación rumbo al jardín, la tarde se había nublado, al salir sintió una brisa fresca, el jardín de la mansión era inmenso, casi parecía un bosque, había muchos árboles y plantas era perfecto para jugar a las escondidas, ella camino un poco para después sentarse en el pie de un árbol con muchos pétalos de Sakura.

Al estar ella sola comenzó a recordar cuando llego Shaoran a la escuela, cuando estaban ellos solos, Tomoyo empezó a llorar.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tomoyo Shaoran estaba observando detenidamente la habitación de ella, cuando un pequeño libro llamo su atención por estar abierto en la cama de Tomoyo, el se paro de donde estaba y tomo el libro comenzando a leer

Me ama... Daidouji me ama-Dijo al terminar de leer la pagina, Shaoran estaba todo rojo, pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, Shaoran dejo el libro en la cama para después salir corriendo hacia el jardín.

Al llegar a el escucho que alguien lloraba y detrás de un árbol se encontraba Tomoyo sentada al pie del árbol con su cara metida en sus piernas.

Daidouji?-Pregunto Shaoran, al escuchar la voz de el dio un pequeño salto.

Li-Dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas.

El se arrodillo para quedar a su altura-No llores Daidouji-Dijo levantándole la cara por el mentón.

Es que tu no entiendes-Decía ella mientras se paraba.

No tu eres la que no me entiendes-Dijo mientras imitaba a Tomoyo poniéndose de pie-Ya no llores, con lagrimas en tu rostro no te ves linda-Dijo mientras limpiaba estas.

Yo no soy linda Li... soy una tonta.

Eso no es verdad, eres muy hermosa...Tomoyo.

Me...me llamaste por mi nombre-Se sorprendió ella.

Si... y te tengo que pedir una disculpa...perdóname por hacerte sufrir...yo lamento haber hablado de Sakura cuando tu...tu sentías algo por mi-Dijo Shaoran sonrojado.

Tomoyo no sabia que decir estaba atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Pe...pero como sabes eso?-Ella no comprendía por que el sabia de sus sentimientos-Un momento...mi diario-Ella enrojeció, solo quería escapar de ahí.

Ella dio media vuelta para irse pero unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura antes de que lograra escapar.

Suéltame Li-Dijo ella realmente estaba muy nerviosa por estar tan cerca de el.

No hasta que me escuches-Shaoran aprisiono a Tomoyo en el árbol poniendo las manos en cada costado para no dejarla ir.

No quiero, como te atreves a leer mi diario? Sabias que es de muy mala educación tomar cosas sin permiso, además eso es privado tu no tienes derecho de...-Tomoyo paro de hablar por que vio que Shaoran se acercaba mas a su rostro-Que... que haces?

Lo que e querido hacer desde hace días-Shaoran poso sus labios en los de Tomoyo, fue un beso dulce, lento, sin prisas, Tomoyo abrazo a Shaoran por el cuello y este por la cintura, y el beso se fue transformando a uno mas apasionado, pero el aire tenia que acabarse y se tuvieron que separar.

La chica en la que me e fijado...eres tu Tomoyo, y al saber de tus sentimientos me arme de fuerzas para decirte lo que siento por ti... te amo-Dijo Shaoran dándole un fugaz beso.

Mi querido Shaoran, yo siempre te e amado-Dijo abrazándolo con fuerzas.

Si lo se y por eso quiero pedirte algo...Tomoyo...desearías ser mi novia?-Dijo separándola un poco para verla a los ojos.

Claro que si!-Ambos sonrieron para después fundirse en un tierno beso.

Shaoran-Hablo Tomoyo después del beso-Que pasara con Sakura?

No te preocupes por ella amor, ahora tu eres la única persona que ocupa mi corazón-Dijo el apegándola mas hacia el-Y ahora me tengo que ir ya es demasiado tarde.

No quiero que te vayas-Dijo la chica triste-No quiero separarme de ti.

Yo tampoco mi amor pero no te pongas triste, mañana nos vemos en la escuela y vamos a poder estar juntos, me acompañas a la puerta?-Pregunto el chico.

Por supuesto-Sonrió Tomoyo.

Pues vamos-Dijo el tomando de la mano a ella y entrelazando los dedos.

Al llegar a la puerta separaron sus manos para despedirse.

No me quiero ir pero ya es muy tarde, nos vemos mañana Tomoyo-Dijo el dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Que descanses y espero que sueñes conmigo como yo lo hago contigo-Dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

Descuida, estos últimos días así lo e hecho-Sonrió el-Buenas noches-Dijo el volviéndola a besar.

Buenas noches, te quiero.

Yo te amo.

FIN?

HOLA! Bueno antes que nada espero y que les guste esta historia es la primera ves que escribo de sakura card captors, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero hago lo que puedo . no me maten es la segunda historia que subo, please déjenme reviews no importa lo que digan acepto de todo también para saber si lo continuo o no de ustedes dependes queridos lectores, bueno me despido hasta la próxima (si es que hay ) jeje xD

_SAYONARA_

**_DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI! _**


End file.
